You and Me
by Lady Lane
Summary: Fi has finally come home, but does everyone want her there
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Me and You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters. Disney does.   
  
  
Part One The Dream  
  
"Get out Fi! Leave!" Annie's voice disappered.   
"Annie! No!" Fi called after her as she watched her friend disaper into a pit that glowed with fire. To her left Fi saw a dark figure. Although she could not see its face she kew it was smiling with glee. Fi glanced around, knowing this was a dream. She could feel herself tossing and turning in her bed, but this place was all too real, all too horribly close. As the nightmare pulled her deeper into its spell, Fi saw things that she, herself hadn't even begun to inagin existed. A figure rose up behind her and grabbed her as if she was nothing but a rag doll. Fi closed her eyes waiting untill the last breath of life escaped her. She heard demonic laughter, just before darkness consumed her. The shrill sound of her alarm clock awoke her. Even the morning sun shining through her blinds could not shake the images of her nightmare from her mind.   
She glanced around her room and looked at all the boxes. She was leaving her aunts house today to join her mother and brother back on the tour. After six months away from them she was ready to be back on the tour bus. Jack and Molly had been pleading with her to come back for months and finally she gave in.  
"Fi, honey, we have got to get a move on! We are going to be late." Fi glanced at the clock and surpressed the urge to call back to their aunt that they had five hours until her plane left, and the airport was only forty-five nimutes away. Fi grinned and shook her head as she climed out of her bed and went to take a shower. As she walked by she looked at the picture she had purposley left out when she was packing last night. It was a picture of her, Annie, Jack, Clu , and Carey. Fi picked it up and gently set it down on her bed as she wouldn't forget it. She grabbed her clothes and went to get ready.  
As Fi walked out of the bathroom she smelled a mixture of coffee, eggs, and burnt bacon coming from the kitchen. As she came down to the kitchen her aunt was nowhere in sight. Walking over to the talbe she quickly poured herself a glass of orange juice.   
"How did you sleep?" A voice asked behind her. Startled, Fi spun around in her chair.  
"Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" Fi asked laughing.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to," her aunt replied, not looking quite sincere.  
"I slept fine, although I did have a pretty weird dream."  
"Want to talk about it?  
"Nah, it was probley just nerves. You know how much I hate airplanes." Fi said as she jumped up from the table and ran to her room to grab her bags. As she entered her room she spotted the photo lying on the bed. "I'm going home."  
  
A/N: alright this is my first fanfic EVER. so please be gental. Review please and all types of comments are appreciated. Just please no really harsh flames. 


	2. Home

Home  
Disclaimer: I only own Sasha. No one else  
"Dude, where's the plane?" Clu asked. No one acknowledged his question. Carey, Clu and Jack were standing at the gate that Fiona was supposed to come out of over an hour before.   
"Look, I'm gonna ask what's goin on," Carey said as he walked away, as Clu followed.   
"Excuse us Ms. can you tell us when this plane will be arriving?" asked Carey.  
"I'm sorry sir, there has been a delay. If you will wait there I will let you know what is happening," the woman said gesturing towards the direction that they had come from.  
"But you don't understand, we have been waiting there…"  
"I'm sorry sir, I will talk to you as soon as I can," the woman answered, her tone matching the irritated one of Carey's. The two boys slowly walked away. Stupid old biddy, thought Carey, she shouldn't be doing that job. She's a walking heart attack. He glanced back at the old, extremely chubby woman. As they walked back up to Jack they caught the tale end of his conversation "yes mom, I will call you as soon as I see her." Sighing he hung up, as he saw the boys approach he gave them a questioning look. Carey shook his head, and Jack rolled his eyes and prayed for the millionth time that day that his baby sister was okay.   
"JACK!" a voice screamed from the other side of the airport. The boys whipped around to see a very familiar brunette head racing towards them.  
"FI!" Where have you been? We've been worried." Jack said in his big brother voice.  
"Same big, protective brother Jack," Fi said with an affectionate smile on her face.  
"Hey Fi," Clu said as both he and his brother reached to hug her.  
"At the risk of sounding just as protective and big brotherly as Jack what happened?" Carey asked giving Jack a sidelong glance.  
"Oh something was up with the plane and the fire detector. They had to send a new one." Fi explained, "Where's Annie and everybody else?"  
"Oh, they had a last minute practice for tonight's concert," Jack answered as they moved to retrieve her luggage.  
****   
As the taxi pulled up to the Philip's new home in Hope Springs Fi breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Feels good to be home doesn't it," Carey said as he stood by her as the driver finished unloading her luggage.   
"Yeah it does."  
Groaning under the weight of her bags, Fi began to shuffle towards the house as Carey looked on, laughing. "Don't suppose you would like to help me." She said giving him her best lost puppy dog face.  
"Nope I' m enjoying watching you way to much to help," he replied laughing once more.   
"Thanks!" she said as she once more began to make her way towards the house, and Carey followed behind her laughing at her struggles.  
Gratefully, she swung her bags to her floor and sank onto the bed. As Fi looked around the room she took in the changes of this one compared to the old house.As Fi sat there she heard a banging of the door. Annie's and Molly's voices came floating upstairs. "FI!" Annie screamed as she ran into Fi's room. Fi got up to hug her.   
"Hey mom," Fi said when she pulled away from Annie.  
"Hi sweetheart," Molly pulled her into a hug. As Fi hugged her mom she looked around the room I'm finally home.  
****  
As Fi came down to breakfast the next day, Annie and Jack were nowhere to be seen.   
"We haven't seen them all morning." Carey said after Fi had questioned their disapperance.  
"Okay let's go," Ned said as he and Clu came bounding down the steps. Clu was going back to collage today. He had origianlly planed to stay until Friday to spend some time with his family, but had to go back for a siminar that had been moved up. Clu hugged Fi and his brother promising to call later. As Fi watched Ned and Clu load the car, Carey began to strum on his guitar and hum. As the music began to flow from the guitar Fi got lost in the sweet notes that could be heard all through the kitchen. As Carey strummed his last note, Fi smiled at him declaring that that was some of his best work.  
"thanks," was his only reply as he once again began to play again.   
"Is that for Sasha?" she asked, a teasing smile playing over her face. Sasha was Carey's long time girlfriend. They had been dating since Carey had broken up with Callie the year before. Sasha lived in New York and they had met when Molly ans Annie were doing a gig there.  
"No it's not for Sasha, we broke up."   
"Oh... What-" before Fi could finish her question Jack and Annie came running through the roon.   
"Hey guys," Annie greeted them. "Hey" was the answer she got back.  
"So," Jack began "you two want to go swimming? We found the greatest creek."  
"Sure," Carey said as he and Fi ran upstairs to grab their suites.  
*****  
As the three teens ran towards the creek, a dark figure began to follow them. It watched as the teens splashed in the water. She's right there, it thought, I can almost touch her. Fiona Phillips, you will be mine.  



	3. Gifts

Gifts  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.  
  
As the day wore on, the teens grew tired and soon decided to go back to the house. As they walked into the house they found a note from the Molly saying she and Irene had gone shoppng for the clothing for the next concert and were probley going to be back late the next morning, and Ned was visiting a collage friend and would be back either late that night or early in the morning.  
"So," Carey started with a grin, "I guess we have the house all to ourselves."  
" I'll order the pizza." Annie said as she went out of the room. Fi, Carey, and Jack ran up stairs to change. As Carey and Jack turned the conor that led to their rooms, Fi began to walk to her's. As she approached her door she noted that it was closed, that's weird, she thought, I thought I left it open. Shaking off the feeling of dread that had bubbled up in her belly, she opened her door.  
As Jack and Carey were changing, they heard a scream emitting from Fiona's room. As they ran to her room, they stopped and gasped at what they saw. They heard a pounding on the stairs and Annie joined them.  
"What's wrong?" Annie demanded breathing hard from the run upstairs. Jack and Carey gestured toward the room.  
"Oh my..." Annie trailed off. "Fi..."  
Iinside the room were dozens and dozens of dead roses and candles lit. The roses left trails all around the room, all the pictures had been smashed.  
"Jack," Fi's voice was barely more than a whisper, "Will you please tell me one of you did this as a stupid joke."  
"I'm sorry Fi, we were all at the lake."  
As they all gazed at the mess that was now Fi's room, the door bell causing them all to jump. Annie gave a little laugh and went down to answer it. A few minutes later the group heard her yell that the pizza was there. As Jack went downstaris Carey turned to follow, he noticed that Fi wasn't following.  
"Fi?"  
"Yeah," she answered with a quiver in her voice.  
"You okay?" he knew it was a stupid question, of course she wasn't okay, but he had no idea what else to ask.  
"No." Tears began to stream down her face. "Who would do this Carey?" She asked as she wraped her arms around him.  
"I don't know," he said as he settled his chin on her head. "I just don't know." They stood there that way for a few moments, Carey just letting her cry on his chest. "Hey, come on, let's eat some pizza."  
"I'm really not that hungry."  
"Okay why don't you go to my room and lie down. I'll tell Jack."  
She smiled her thanks to him and walked to the room, as he headed downstairs.  
When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw Annie and Jack staring at the pizza.   
"Waiting for it to cool down?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. Annie gave a little smile as Jack asked where his sister was.   
"She said she wasn't hungry, so I said she could sleep in my room."  
"Oh..."  
"So..., let's eat." They all ate as much as they could. No one said anything as they ate, each lost in their thoughts which were all on Fi and who had broken in the house. As Carey finished up he threw away his paper plate and took the broom and dust pan and started towards the stairs.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well, I figure we could clean up Fi's room. With all she's been through she shouldn't have to worry about that."  
Jack nodded and began to clean up his dishes.  
"Jack," Annie's voice stopped him, "leave that. Go upstairs and help Carey. I'll finish up here."   
****  
As the teens finished cleaning the room, a small piece of paper caught Jack's eye . Puzzled, he picked it up. His eyes widened as he read what was written on it.   
"What's that?" Carey asked. Jack shook his head and motioned for them to join him. Annie's gasp was the only sound in the room as they all studied the note. As they stood and read the note, a scream coming from the downstairs pierced the silence, causing Jack to drop the note and them all to run towards the sound.  
"What is it Fi? What happened?" Jack demanded as he saw his sister gasping for air, her eyes frozen in fear.  
"A face.... there was a face..." Fi managed to choke out as Jack's arms swallowed her in a hug.  
"Where Fi," he asked. "where was the face."  
"There... in the window."  
Jack quickly thrust the crying girl into Carey's arms. "I'm going to see who's out there."   
"Be careful," Annie said quietly as she watched Carey hold Fi in his arms, trying to calm her.  
"I'm gonna get her something to drink." Annie whispered and left the room.   
"It's gonna be okay Fi... it's okay..." he whispered into her ear and rubbed her back in effort to soothe her. As Jack came back inside Carey liftd his eyesbrows in question. Jack slowly shook his head. As the teen sat in the den, upstairs lay the forgotten note, right side up, written in scrawling lettering, reading I will have you Fiona. 


	4. More Gifts and a Visit

More Gifts and a Visit  
Disclaimer: All these damn things read the same  
  
That night as Fi slept in Carey's bed, he had offered it knowing she would not get any sleep in hers, she dreamed of a man, a dark shadow that would fill her room strangling her, a presence that was sent to hurt her and her family. Fi woke in a cold sweat. Oh God, she thought, what's happening to me? The clock on the table read 3:00 a.m. Fi sighed and once again closed her eyes in hopes that the sand man might pay her a visit. But still sleep did not come. She glanced around at the shadows the trees painted against the windows. She was spending the night in Carey's room, and he was sleeping on the couch. She had turned down Jack's offer of staying with her, needing to be alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes before rising out of her blankets, and padding to Jack's room, as she entered the room she saw the lump that was her brother lying under a mountain of rumpled bedclothes. As she approached him she saw the peace that marred his face, unlike the concern and worry that she had seen hours before. She sighed, and turned away, not wanting to wake him up and worry him. Get a grip, she told herself, nothing or no one is here to get you. Padding quietly down the hall she stopped at the kitchen. As she walked in she looked at the frige and its contents. Wrinkling her nose at them she closed the door softly. As she walked into the living room, she missed the figure of Carey that was lying on the couch. Flicking on the TV. Set she quickly downed the volume. Slowly she sank down to the couch.  
"This is the second bed you have taken from me today." Carey's voice stopped her before she could sit on his foot.   
"Carey!" she whispered as loud as she dared.  
"You know you could have just said you wanted the couch instead of waiting till the middle of the night to wake me up."  
"Sorry, I forgot you were down here."  
" S'okay. What are you doing down here?"  
"I couldn't sleep." She said as she sat down on the couch.  
"Oh,"  
They sat there for a while watching the infomercials.  
"Carey?"  
"Yeah Fi"  
"Do you think that this was a prank that some sick person in playing on us, or just a random break-in?"  
"I don't know Fi," he said thinking of the note. Jack had made them promise not to tell Fi. With everything she had gone through they didn't think it was a good idea to tell her, it would only upset her more. Jack had promised that he would tell her later.  
"What kind of person would do that?" Fi voice shook Carey out of his thoughts.  
"You said you saw a face, did you know who it was?"  
"Now that you ask, I think I do recognize the face."  
"From where?"   
"Uhh I can't remember, I know I've seen it before."  
They sat a few more minutes vaguely listening to the commercials.   
"So Mr. B's not home yet?" Fi asked using her name for Carey's dad.  
"Nope, he called saying he would be staying a little bit more."  
"Oh," she said. The thought of stay here with just Jack and Carey and Annie was not one that invoked a lot of comfort. She shivered involuntary and hoped that Carey had not noticed. Unfortunately he had.  
"Hey kiddo, it'll be okay. Don't worry if anyone bothers you I will personally hunt him down." He said with a light grin  
"My hero." She said dramatically, batting her eyelashes at him playfully.  
"You bet!"  
"Well if you are going to be my bodyguard, I might as well let whoever wrote that note in myself."  
"You know about the note." It was a statement instead of a question.  
"Yeah I saw it in Jack's room right after I went upstairs."   
"And you didn't say anything?"  
"I didn't want Jack to know, then I wouldn't have any peace."  
"Good point." They sat in the silence. Carey glanced at Fi. Even in the half lighted room the terror in her dark brown eyes shimmered.   
"Hey what was that remark about me not being a good bodyguard?" He said hoping to relieve the tension and terror that Fi was experiencing. "I know that was just a joke."  
Smiling she shook her head sarcastically saying, " if you say so."  
Suddenly Fi was lying back down on the couch, Carey mercilessly tickling her.  
"Carey… stop… stop…" she managed to get out, her eyes tearing up with laughter. Eventually he stopped; slowly Fi sat up wiping her eyes with her hands.   
"You know I will have to get you back for that,"  
"I would be disappointed if you didn't."  
He glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:00 am. He suddenly realized how tried he was. He glanced at Fi and nodded his head back toward the clock suggesting they go to bed.  
"Yeah, I just don't want to be alone right now." He moved over offering her half the couch.  
"Stay here."  
"No Carey, you have already given up your bed."  
"What can I say, you're my favorite of the Phillips clan." He said with a smile.  
Hesitantly, she lowered her head to his chest, and his arm came around her waist. As night surrendered to day, the two finally fell asleep.  
The next morning, Jack entered Fi's bedroom, immediately noticing her absence.   
Oh God! He thought panicking. As he raced down the stairs he thought where his baby sister was.   
"Carey wh-… Never mind I found her." As he raced into the living room. He surveyed the scene. Fi's arms were wound around Carey's neck; his were wound around her waist, Fi's head on his chest.   
"Jack…" came Carey's drowsy voice.  
"Yeah,"  
"Morning"  
"What happened?" Jack asked as he watched his sister sleep in his friend's arms.   
"She came downstairs and was scared, I said she could stay here with me."   
"Ohh…" he was about to say something else, but Fi had begun to stir. Afraid that she might wake the two boys stayed silent, but instead she snuggled deeper into Carey's embrace, her hair making a curtain across his tee shirt.   
"Hey guys," Annie said as she came into the room. Stopping short she looked on in amusement as Carey tried to lay Fi down without waking her.  
"What happened?" she asked as they walked into they walked into the kitchen so they wouldn't wake Fi.   
"That does seem to be the million dollar question today," Jack said dryly.  
"Well I was thinking. I thought we could spend the day out together so Fi could get away. I called Molly she said that the rain from yesterday is making it hell to get home. Ned said that it was the same way with him. They're all staying a few extra days." Annie said as she sat down to the table, and the boys followed her example.  
"Did you tell her about Fi?"  
"No, I got cut off before I could tell her."  
"I think we should call the police," Jack said as he raked his hand through his dark hair.  
"And tell them what? You have a psycho stalking your little sister?" Carey said as he watched the rain patter on the window.  
"We could use the note as proof," Annie suggested.   
"It's not here," Jack said quietly.  
"What!" Annie cried, "Where is it?"  
"I don't know, it was on my dresser right before I went to sleep and now it's gone."  
"Well screw that idea. I think Annie's right about the day out. We could all use some fun." Carey said as he stood to make breakfast.  
"Is this a privet meeting or can I join too?" The subject of their conversation asked. They all jumped around guilty expressions evident on the faces. Fi raised her eyebrows.   
"Mornin' Fi," Carey was the first one to recover from their surprise.   
"Hey," was her return. Jack nodded his head towards her, and Annie made a funny high-pitched squeak causing them all to give her strange looks.  
As the teens walked into the arcade they were bombarded by the sounds of guns firing and bells going off, they went their own separate ways agreeing to meet an hour later.  
As Carey was at the Hot Shot he spotted Fiona across the room talking to a guy; his hand on top of hers. A wave of possessiveness and jealousy rode through him. Whoa, he thought, where the hell did that come? Shaking his head and deciding that it was just the loss of sleep that was making him think these things he wandered off.   
Later as the teens met up together, Fi realized she had been able to keep her mind off the visits she had been receiving. All content, and happy they left for home.  
As the teens walked into the house, they took off their drenched coats and decided to watch movies and veg out for the rest of the day. As they were getting ready to watch the movies Fi volunteered to go grab a few as Carey and Annie were getting some blankets and pillows for them to sit on and Jack was getting the food together.   
Fi walked into the library where they kept all their movies. She selected a few and went out to join the others. She turned out the lights in the library and went into the hall.  
The hall was drafty. There had been no windows open in the library. She checked the dining room, kitchen and foyer. Everything was closed.   
But there was a draft.  
A sense of apprehension made Fi's breath come faster. The door to the living room was closed. She put her hand on it. The space between the door and the door was icy cold. Slowly she opened the door. A blast of cold air assaulted her. She reached for the lamp switch.  
The French doors to the patio were open. A pane of glass that had been cut from its frame was lying on the carpet.  
And then she saw it.  
Slouched against the fireplace, the right leg twisted under it, was a doll. It's white apron soaked with blood. Gasping for breath, she stared at it. A clever hand had painted downward curves on the stitched mouth; tears were added to the cheeks and lines on its forehead, so that the smiling face of the doll had been transformed to a pain-filled weeping image.  
Sinking to her knees, she put a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming out. Who had been there? Why would they do this? Questions raced around in her head only to find no answers. Half-hidden among the now red apron was a sheet of paper pinned to the doll's dress. She reached for it; her fingers recoiling for the feel of dried blood. The same cheap white paper as before, the same slanting writing; I will have you. You will be mine. Or you will die.  
"Hey Fi- oh God! Jack you need to get in here." Carey said as he looked from the doll to Fi and back.  
"I'm kinda busy!"   
"NOW!"  
"Alright, alright I'm here. What?" Carey pointed a shaky finger toward the fireplace.   
"Oh God! Fi, it's okay, you're going to be okay." Jack crooned into her ear. He swept her up in a bear hug. Fi sat there on the floor crying in her brother's arms. Annie and Carey backed out of the room knowing this was something that Fi needed her big brother for and they could do nothing at the moment. Annie sighed as she reached the great hall. "I hate this, not being able to help." She said frustrated. "I got an idea, come on." As Carey followed her up the stairs she turned towards Fi's room. She went to her closet and carefully set Fi's magic book on her desk.   
"What are you doing?" Carey questioned as he watched her movements.  
"I'm gonna look for a protection spell." She said as she turned the pages in the ancient book.  
"I'm gonna go see how Fi is," he said as he stepped out of the room.  
As he reached the downstairs he found Fi and Jack sitting on the couch staring ahead. The phone rang causing them all to jump. Jack went to answer it. As Carey sat down next to Fi he heard Jack talking to Molly. Turning his head toward Fi he noticed the tears that were still in her eyes. Wordlessly he gathered her into his arms hoping to give her a little comfort.   
"God, I must look like crap. I'm gonna go clean up." Fi said as she pulled her hands away from her face; her mascara making black marks, dirtying her fingers. She gently pulled away from him.   
As Fi came up the stairs she found Annie looking through her magic book. "Looking for something specific?"   
"Yeah a protection spells."   
"Let's see," Fi said as she sat down next to her. They flipped through the pages for a while. As they turned the last page, a crinkled golden piece of paper fell.  
"I'll get it," Fi bent down and looked at the paper. On it was a picture of a young girl. Her long dark brown hair back in a low bun; her dark brown eyes were sparkling with mischief. She was wearing a white old-fashioned dress from the 1700's, and seated in front of a great fireplace, the chair she was sitting in was carved in abstract designs.   
"Oh my God Fi, that's you," Annie cried as Fi stared at the old photo of herself. "There's writing on the back, maybe that will tell us who this person is."   
Elizabeth Fitzgerald was born on December 17th 1693. She married at age 17 to her father's business associates son, Michael Kingly. Michael was the doctor for their village. In the early 1710's Elizabeth met a man by the name of Jerald Kringston. They had an affair from then on, Elizabeth never leaving Michael because of her respect for him. Three years later Elizabeth and Jerald left form England to Ireland. Elizabeth was 23. After Elizabeth, Michael vowed that he would have her back, and began to study the black arts, promising he would make himself immortal in order to be able to find her.   
Years later Michael was able to find her residing in a small village in North Ireland. There he took revenge on her, knocking her head against a brick stove and hitting her leg with an axe. In her blood he wrote a message in her blood, here is your broken doll. Elizabeth was able to recover from her injuries, sustaining only a limp in her leg. She died four years later of complications in pregnancy.  
At the very bottom of the paper was a picture of a man the same man Fi had saw the night before. Fi gazed at the paper, thoughts racing through her head. Both girls looked up as they heard footsteps entering the room. There he stood dark unruly hair, blazing blue eyes, and muscular build; strong, angular features, a chiseled chin. As Fi looked in his eyes, her fear rose. In the steely blue depths, she saw anger, cruelty, and resentment.  
"Ah my dear, dear Elizabeth. So good to see you." He said as he stroked Fi's cheek.   
" Yo- your Michael," Annie stuttered. The man looked up from Fi, with a wave of his hand he sent Annie flying to the opposite wall, smashing the mirror with the weight of her body. Fi felt the pressure on her neck increase. Black dotes began to dance in front of her eyes.  
"Fi, is something wrong?" Carey's soft and concerned voice floated through the door. She turned her head towards the door to warn him to get away.  
"What do you mean go away? What's wrong? I heard a crash."  
"Fi turned her head back to assailant, but all she saw was the window open and the curtains floating in the breeze.   
*****  
A/N  
I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to get this up. This is like 3 chapters together. Please, please, please review. Thanx to everyone that has and all your support. Please e-mail me with any suggestions. I had to change the rating and I'm not sure what it is so I out it PG-13 to be on the safe side. Hope you enjoyed it!   
  
  



	5. The End

Carey gazed around the living room. On the couch sat Annie with an ice pack to her head. Jack sat beside her staring at nothing. Carey had finally gotten Fi to tell him what had happened with their visitor. Annie had woken up mere moments later demanded they not take her to the hospital. Carey shivered and pulled his arm that resting around Fi closer to her. He hated to think what would have happened if he hadn't got there when he did.   
"So what do we do now?" Jack asked startling Carey out of his thoughts.  
"I think we should try to help him," Fi's voice came from Carey's side.  
"Help him! Fiona he tried to kill Annie and he's stalking you, and you want to help him!" Jack cried.  
"She's right." Annie said from beside him, "He's obviously got some problems."  
"He may have some problems but they're not the kind that you can sit down and talk out!" Carey broke in for the first time.  
"Look he's just upset over Elizabeth. If we can show him I'm not her maybe he'll go away."  
"I'm gonna go call the police. What we should have done in the first place." Jack got up and went to the kitchen counter. Fi closed her eyes defeated. To tell the truth she was tried and maybe getting the police involved would make her feel safer. At least she would get some sleep at night instead of just staring and jumping at shadows. She curled herself closer to Carey; happy he was there for her to hang on to when she needed him. In response he nestled his head into her hair and they both closed their eyes.   
A short time later Carey opened his eyes to see a full head of brown hair in his face. He smiled as he watched Fi sleep in his arms; happy he could invoke enough of a safety feeling in her that she could sleep. He knew she hadn't been able to sleep since she got home. Nice way to be welcomed home, he thought with a bitter smile. Whoever was doing this was going to pay, big time. He glanced at the clock next to them and say that they had been sleeping about an hour. As he stared at the wall he noticed absently that Annie and Jack were nowhere to be found. As stared at the wall, he saw pictures of jack's and Fi's childhood. There was a close up of Fi with a teddy bear that the Bell's had given her for her third birthday. There were school pictures, and pictures of Jack and Fi joking around. At the far right there was a picture of Fi and Carey both covered in feathers. Carey smiled as he let the memories pull him in.  
"Carey!" A ten-year-old Fi shouted as she saw Carey and Clu walk in with their sleeping bags.   
"Hey Fi," Carey replied as he swung her up in the air, knowing how much she hated it. As expected she made a scrunched up face at him and gave him her meanest look before she broke laughing at the goofy look he had on his face.   
"Fi are you bugging Carey?" Jack asked from behind them. Fi looked at him and gave the most innocent face a ten-year-old could.   
"Now why would I do that?" she asked as a mischievous look came over her face. Carey smiled and ruffled her hair and again, as expected she gave him the meanest face she possibly could.   
"Hey guys pizza here." Molly called from the kitchen.   
Later that night they had been getting ready for bed. Jack had already gone to sleep. Fi and Clu and Carey were getting their beds ready when Carey suddenly noticed Fi suspiciously glancing from her pillow to Jack and back again. She looked over to Clu and Carey and noticed Carey looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and gave a look that said, "you really think I would do such a thing?" Carey smiled, shook his head, and uttered three words, " go for it."   
Slowly she crept over to Jack and threw the pillow down his head as hard as a ten-year-old could. Jack jumped up and threw Fi on the bed and began to tickle her.  
"Help me. Help me!" she cried as Jack continued to tickle her. Carey and Clu took their own pillows and began to beat down on Jack. Minutes later the whole room was filled with laughter, screams, and feathers.   
"Okay, okay, I give up," Jack cried his arms up in mock surrender. Fi and Carey grinned victoriously as Clu fell to the ground laughing at what each and every one of them looked like. Carey put Fi on to of his shoulders and walked around the room for her victory walk. As they stopped next to the door, Molly popped her head in and cried SMILE. Carey turned right in time for her to get a perfect picture of them sweaty, covered in feathers, and happy.   
As Carey continued to look over the photos he saw a shadow fall over the wall.   
"Of God! Fi run!"  
Stupid boy, Michael thought as he knocked Carey out with a near-by lamp. He looked around to find the direction Fi had gone in. HE smiled as he thought over her. His Fi. Such a pretty name he thought. Though not as pretty as Elizabeth.   
"Elizabeth, come on out darling. Poor Carey won't be bothering us for a while." He turned around to see Fi dashing into her room. That's all right Elizabeth, I'll get you. He thought as he started to bang his shoulder into the door.   
In the room Fi looked around frantically. There was no way out, she was trapped. She continued to look around and her gaze landed on the window. Quickly she ran over. "That's not too far," she told herself. Shoving up the blinds she carefully crawled out. Balancing quickly she heard Michael breaking into her room. She turned away from the window and the last thing she saw was Michael's hand shooting out of the window, trying to grab her foot.  
"UHHHH," Carey thought as he began to wake up. Oh God FI! He thought in blind panic. Where was Jack and Annie? Looking around he quickly found a note stating that Jack and Annie had gone to get something to eat and would be back later. "FI! FI! FI! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" he screamed as he ran up the stairs. As he reached the top he saw Fi's room door open and the curtains fluttering in the winds. "OH GOD, FI WHERE ARE YOU!?" he screamed into the night. Looked around and began to sob. No Carey, he told himself, you have to find her, and that's exactly what you're gonna do. Only problem was, he had no idea where she was  
Fi had no idea where she was. She had been running for the past half hour and had no idea how to get back. "Damnit!" she screamed as she sank to the ground. She grabbed her throbbing ankle and looked around, as the woods suddenly became silent. Even the insistent chirping of the crickets had come to an end.   
"Elizabeth, where are you" called a vice from a distance. Oh God he's gonna find me. Fi thought as tears coursed down her cheeks. Please Carey come find me. She thought as she passed out from the pain.  
Carey skidded to halt fight outside the woods and listened and heard a faint voice coming from inside. He took off once again in the direction of the voice. As he came closer he could make out what was being to said. "Elizabeth!" I've got to get to her before he does. Making a big circle around Michael so he couldn't see him Carey continued on his way.   
After ten minutes he came across an unconscious lump that was Fi. "Come on Fi we have to go!" he said as he tried to stir her.   
"No," said a voice behind them "I don't think so."  
  
Carey glanced behind him at Michael and the rushing river behind him. He glanced at Fi to see if she had noticed his glance. She gave a tiny almost nonexistent nod.  
"Michael why do you want to kill me?" she asked as if it were the most normal question in the world. Carey looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. She shrugged and mouthed whatever keeps his attention. But indeed it had worked for Michael now had his sights set on Fi and was no longer paying attention to Carey.  
"Because I loved you and you left me. You left me."  
"Don't you mean Elizabeth left you?" Fi whispered.  
"No you left me," he screamed at her as he charged them. That was just the moment Carey had been waiting for. He jumped up and ran to Michael, throwing the other man into the river. Slowly he sat next to Fi.   
"Are you okay?" he asked his eyes filled with terror for her.   
"Yeah I'm fine,"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah," They sat and rested for a moment.  
"Hey Carey, thanks for looking for me."  
"Your welcome Fi,"  
"Fi?"  
"Huh?"  
" I was so scared when I woke up and I couldn't find you. You have no idea how scared. So I uh I thinkI'minlovewithyou." He finished in rush and hoped she hadn't understood him.   
"Carey,"   
"yeah,"  
"Look at me,"  
"I am looking at you,"  
"Look in my eyes,"   
"Okay,"  
"That's my nose." She raised his face with her hand. "I love you too." She smiled. He grinned back at her.  
"Come on," he said helping her up,, "let's get you to the hospital." As she stood up, she put her weight on her leg and hissed in pain, nearly falling down again. Carey swung her up into his arms and they left the woods.  
Three days later  
  
Fi sat on the couch with her leg on the coffee table. When Carey had taken her to the hospital they had said she had managed to break her leg in four places. She smiled over at Carey, who was siting by her on the couch.   
"what?" he asked when he noticed her watching him.  
"I love you,"  
He smiled "good," and he leaned over to kiss her.  
Fini  
  
  



End file.
